warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Outcast/Chapter 2
Chapter description :Lionpaw emerges from a patch of wet long grass, shivering as the moisture soaks his fur. Clouds lay low along the forest floor, a glowing brightness showing where the sun is rising. He is on the dawn patrol with Ashfur and Berrynose ahead of him, heading towards WindClan territory. The two warriors walk slightly ahead of Lionpaw, discussing something quietly. Berrynose turns and loudly warns the golden-brown tabby tom to keep up and avoid traps. Lionpaw mutters for the warrior to do so himself, annoyed that Berrynose is acting like a mentor after being a warrior only three days. The apprentice thinks that he won't do as he says, dropping even further behind the patrol. :Lionpaw spots the entrance to the tunnels, where he used to meet Heatherpaw, memories painfully pricking his heart. He enters it for a moment before Berrynose calls him out. The warrior asks him what he thinks he's doing, to which Lionpaw snaps that he can't order him around. An argument ensues for a moment as cream tom accuses him of acting like a kit. Lionpaw pushes back, saying that Berrynose's scent has barely faded out of the apprentice's den. Ashfur steps in, saying that he will handle mentoring the apprentice. The gray tom then meows that Lionpaw should be more careful where he walks, as well. The two feuding cats then follow Ashfur to continue the patrol. Lionpaw feels a pang of regret when he walks away, but knows that having Heatherpaw as a friend probably isn't the best thing. :Lionpaw is battle training with Poppypaw, landing a blow on her haunch before leaping away unscathed. He flashes a glance to the edge of the clearing, and upon seeing Tigerstar, the apprentice silently thanks him. Poppypaw leaps at Lionpaw again, but the tom flips her on her back as she rolls over. Ashfur congratulates him, though he doesn't seem to be very happy about it. Lionpaw wonders what he is doing wrong, not understanding the lack of warmth in his mentor's eyes. The apprentice recognizes why Ashfur had been cross with him when he was meeting Heatherpaw and therefore constantly tired, but thinks he is doing better now. Thornclaw walks up to Lionpaw, asking where he learned the move he used to beat Poppypaw. The apprentice lies that he made it up, but recalls that he had actually learned the move in a meeting with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. Poppypaw asks him to teach the technique to her, and he does. :Lionpaw is helping to repair the elders' den, maneuvering bramble tendrils through the entrance tunnel to camp. Foxkit and Icekit leap onto the other end of the bramble he is dragging, squealing that ShadowClan is invading. When Whitewing and Cloudtail are alarmed, Lionpaw mews that they are bothering everyone. The two kits ask to help him, and he accepts, as long as they're careful. However, when they near the den, Foxkit and Icekit rush over to Mousefur and Longtail, begging to hear a story. Mousefur tells Longtail to do it, as she wants to sleep. The elder then tells the kits about Tigerstar, how the dark brown tabby tom had once been a great warrior. Longtail goes on to recall how the former ShadowClan leader had killed Redtail, even though if he had just waited, power would have come to him. Lionpaw listens to the story, and believes Tigerstar to no longer be ambitious now as he is dead. After deciding that Tigerstar only wants to help him become a better warrior, he leaves camp to get more brambles. Characters Major }} Minor *Ashfur *Tigerstar *Thornclaw *Poppypaw *Foxkit *Icekit *Whitewing *Cloudtail *Mousefur *Longtail }} Mentioned *Hawkfrost *Redtail }} Notes and references nl:Verbannen/Hoofdstuk 2 Category:Outcast Category:Power of Three arc Category:Chapter subpages